Il Boss dell'Arcobaleno Vongola
by lonelydream17
Summary: Sawada, Tsunayoshi is just your average kid and a student who attends Namimori Jr. High. One day, a hitman appears by the name of Reborn and claims to be his tutor. What's he teaching you ask? He's teaching young Tsuna how to be the Decimo Boss of the Vongola and the Decimo Boss for the Arcobaleno! Possa dio avere pieta...(May god have mercy...)


**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and I never will.**

**Prologue  
Rainbow Angels  
**_'Slumber is like the moon. Close and far at the same time…'_**-BLEACH**

They had come together. They were chosen. Their leader, a tall blonde man by the name of Sawada, Ieyatsu. More commonly known as Giotto 'Primo' Vongola. The most powerful Mafia Famiglia and their head was chosen to become their leader. When the six heard of this, they were quite shocked that the man agreed and followed as well. Of course, they also had personal reasons for this.

"Is everyone ready?" the blonde man asked with a serene look on his face. They were climbing towards the top of the mountain but none of them complained. No one knew of the outcome, not even Verde and he was the smartest of the Chosen 7, none of them but Giotto. Of course, not everything goes as planned for if it did, we wouldn't need lawyers.

"Come out." Reborn spoke in his usual cold voice. Looking back, it was Lal Mirch's apprentice who had tailed them. Not that Giotto was bothered by it, in fact, he was hoping for him to follow.

"As expected of the strongest hitman in the world, kora."  
"Colonello, you idiot! Why'd you follow me here?!"  
"Why else? I'm here to take your place, kora."  
"Why you-!"

"Let him be, Lal Mirch." Giotto interrupted. It was almost time and they couldn't afford to be late. The duo understood this and followed him, no questions asked. Every once in a while, one of them would make small talk behind his back and every once in a while, he would listen in. Their way of coping he guessed. It was then that they finally arrived.

It was time.

They stood in a circle, Giotto between Fon and Reborn. None of them looked the slightest bit worried, with the exception of Skull Carcassa. But Giotto knew better. He also knew that Reborn was worried for his wellbeing out of all of them. He was, of course, the hitman's first friend. His warm orange eyes, glance towards each and every one of his fellow 'Guardians' before smiling. He knew what was coming, but why ruin the surprise?

Their heads rose towards the sky, glinting off of Verde's glasses and Skull's helmet. And in a flash it came. When they next awakened, they were each stuck in the body of infants. They all turned their heads at him, wondering if this was part of their curse, but he didn't answer. Not that he needed it. The serene look on his face answered their unspoken question.

"Man, what terrible timing, kora."

They snapped their heads towards the voice and they were each surprised to see a chibified Colonello next to a chibified Lal Mirch. Giotto chuckled-though it sounded like a giggle-at his words. Yes, what terrible timing. But not that it mattered, in fact, he was glad he became an Arcobaleno. He and Reborn would be able to watch over his cute grandchild in the distant future. He'd only seen his child's face once before the curse was placed upon them and he'll cherish that image for the rest of his remaining life. Not that there was much, he only had five years left of course.

They were dressed in white robes, with Lal Mirch's and Viper's hoods raised. It seems they have all lost their clothing as some point. Giotto sleepily glanced towards his best friend and nearly burst into a fit of laughter. Reborn being reduced into a child wasn't what made his day. No, it was the fact that he had such wild hair as a child. Of course, he shouldn't be talking about hair problems as his hair was a mess. The Primo Vongola had to cover his mouth with his tiny hands to stifle his giggles before his face turned serious, an unusual look on his child-like face.

"Reborn." Said hitman turned to hi-their boss with a questioning look.  
"Was your hair really that messy as a child?"

Giotto would be lying if he said that he wasn't happy about the curse. The fact that Reborn's 'death glare'-as Skull dubbed them-wasn't as frightening in his adult form-in fact; it made him look like a pouting child-almost put him in another laughing fit. Colonello had no trouble and Fon only smiled softly. Skull, well, he grinned but feared that if he laughed, he'd get shot. Despite the fact that Reborn had no weapons on him…yet.

"So this is the Curse of the Arcobaleno."

Upon Verde's tiny chest was a small green pacifier that seemed to be glowing. They all had one on them as well. Fon; red, Giotto; Orange, Reborn; yellow, Colonello; Blue, Viper; Indigo and Skull; Violet. Lal's pacifier was more of a black color.

"Oi, what's with Lal's, kora!?"  
"That is the outcome of a Corrupted Arcobaleno." Giotto spoke in a clam voice, too calm for a kid like him. Colonello looked furious for a split second but the Arcobaleno Boss could see in his heart that he felt guilty.

'_Was this because of me?'_ he heard the colonel's thoughts echo through his mind. Sometimes, it was troublesome seeing into people's hearts, but not as troublesome as seeing into people's futures.

"We are Arcobalenos. We are each a representation of the sky. I'm the Sky, the Leader of the Arcobaleno. I'm a representation of you all. Fon is the raging Storm, Reborn the shining Sun, Verde the striking Lightning, Colonello the soothing Rain, Viper the mysterious Mist and Skull the solitary Cloud. Lal Mirch was originally meant to be the Rain but when you took her place, she became Corrupted. Had she moved out of the way, she would've avoided the Curse completely. She now holds Mist and Cloud flames as well because of that. Since you have the Blue Pacifier, you're the only one who can use its full potential. Using too much of her power could result in death."

Guilt overwhelmed the blonde and he looked like he was about to cry. Because of him, his fiancé would perish. He knew what type of person she was; she'd worry over other people's well beings first. They actually expected him to cry but he stood straight with a calm smile on his face.

"Maybe you can use this as a chance to live your life as a lady." He said, touching Lal's check, notcing for the first time the scars on her face. Because of him…he can only hope she takes his advice.

Giotto couldn't hold it in any longer and laughed at Lal's flustered face while the others sighed at their interaction. But they couldn't help it, they were children after all. And this time, they could get away with it.

"Of course…the Curse affects each of us differently." Giotto said. Verde raised an eyebrow at this while pushing up his glasses. But since he was a child and only had a tiny nose, they slid down, making him grumble.

"How so?" he inquired. Better get some new glasses while he's at it.  
"You're all immortal…" he started softly before yawning. He could go for a nap right now. "Seriously!" Skull exclaimed. They told him that that would happen but a part of him doubted it. He wasn't the only one. "You mean…we're eternally stuck as brats." Viper hissed. Giotto closed his eyes and nodded. Reborn sensed something was off with him. What's wrong, did the curse affect him as well?

"What's wrong?" he voiced his thoughts.  
"You're all immortal with one exception…me."

They were silent. They weren't sure what to do with this kind of information. Verde could probably try and save him but this is Verde we're talking about. Like Mammon, he's greedy but only for knowledge. "I'm currently 25 but in five years, my life will be over."***** Their eyes widened at this. "And because of this curse, my descendants will too suffer so I ask of you this."

"Please watch over me."

They were all confused by this statement. Watch over him? How are they supposed to do that? They don't even like each other to begin with. Giotto watched the confusion in their eyes and sensed the doubt in them; he could hear the wonder in their hearts wondering why they were given such a task.

"Some time…in the distant future…" he started and they all turned their heads toward him.

"Some time, in the distant future, I will be reborn. We Sky Arcobalenos don't truly die, our heart is simply put to rest and will awaken through someone else.****** One day…" he started to walk away, surprising all of them. Where's he going? They started to move forward and follow him-he's their boss after all-but Reborn's hand stopped them. They saw that in his eyes, he too wanted to follow but it took all his willpower not to.

"One day, I'll awaken and when I do…watch over me as my Archangels."*******

**There goes the first chapter. And even though it's the first, I find it cute. What~ their babies, you can't say you don't find one of them at least cute? I find them all cute, especially Viper, Reborn, Colonello and Verde-don't ask. I actually had an argument with myself for almost an hour, wondering if I should write the Eigth Boss of the Vongola-who I'm pretty sure is a female and I think her name is Daniela-or write Giotto but felt that would be lacking if I wrote Daniela so I wrote Giotto instead.**

***-I can't remember where I read it-I'm pretty sure it was in the Wiki but I could be wrong-but it said that Sky Arcobalenos die around the age of thirty. I'm going with that here in the story.  
**-This is based off of the interaction between Yuni and Gamma when they first met.  
***-This is a pun, so kudos to those who get it.**

**Review whether you're guest or an author and if you have any questions to ask, I'll answer to the best of my capabilities.**

**Ciao Ciao~**


End file.
